1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of furniture in general, and more particularly to articles of furniture that have removable cushion surfaces.
2) Description of Related Art
There are various characteristics that are important in the design and manufacture of articles of furniture. One of those characteristics is performance, for example, the ability of a chair to bear the weight of a person or the ability of bookshelf to bear the weight of an item or group of items. Another characteristic is comfort, for example, the ability of a chair to provide comfortable seat and back surfaces. Other characteristics include cost, aesthetics, and convenience. Often the most difficult job for a furniture designer is to balance these characteristics, among others, to provide an article of furniture that appeals to a broad range of consumers.
In order to produce an article of furniture that creates a desired balance between these characteristics, many furniture manufacturers have designed articles that have removable, rather than integral, components. By designing removable components, furniture manufacturers are able to produce articles at a lower cost. For example, many removable components may be manufactured with a standard design, allowing customization to occur at the point of sale, for example by allowing a consumer to choose a cover material to be applied to the removable components after the sale. Furniture manufacturers have also found that in certain instances, removable components make moving an article more convenient, by allowing the removable components to be removed and moved separately. Many furniture manufactures have also found that articles of furniture, such as chairs and couches designed with removable seat or back cushions, have a pleasing casual appearance that many consumers prefer for outdoor furniture, such as patio, deck, and sunroom furniture. Designing removable components also allows articles of furniture to be made with a mixture of materials, for example chairs and couches made out of wicker often include seat and back cushions that are removable from the chair or couch frame. However, some articles of furniture with removable components suffer from difficulties. For example, removable seat and back cushions designed for use with chairs or couches may not feel as secure as seat and back cushions that are integral with the chair or couch. For instance, removable cushions of prior art chairs and couches are especially susceptible to displacement during frequent use.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design of an article of furniture having removable seat or back cushions. The design should provide secure attachment of the cushion to a support area, while maintaining the aesthetic appeal of an article of furniture having removable seat or back cushions. The design should be simple and cost effective.